Running Blood Book 1
by Amberpool
Summary: The Clans have always fought. But never to the death. Never to the end. When they face living as loners and rogues, without contact with StarClan, they long for the old ways to return. But the very thing stopping them from revival, is their hatred. ( Rated 'T' because it's Warriors!)


**Hey all...! This is my first fan-fic, so no flames please, but *constructive* crit is always welcome! And don't worry! I promise I will ****NOT ****be anothe**r **xXdarkroseXx or xXObsidianWingXx! **

Bramblestar sat, his ears pricked, his gaze following the movement of the mist shrouding the pool. Feeling a pelt brush against his, and turned his head away from the ominous pool, to see his mate. Her pelt wasn't as fiery as usual he noted, in fact you could see the leaves and grasses moving in the wind behind her. _But then_, he though, _Our time in StarClan is almost up. The fact I can see my prey underneath my paws when I catch it tells me that!_ Noticing the hollow was now filled with the glittering ranks of StarClan, He pressed against Squirrelflight and curled his tail round her. It was time.

"Cats of the Clans" The call brought him back to reality and away from the memories of leaf-bare by the lake, "Cats of StarClan" the voice called again, and Bramblestar turned to see Fallowstar, a soft-furred milky-brown she cat, jump onto the rock that towered above them. Fallowstar had succeeded him as leader, daughter of Hollyfall, Lionblaze and Cinderheart's daughter. She had been a reliable deputy and strong leader. Bramblestar praised himself on his choice. Fallowstar continued "The Clans-" She caught herself, "Or former Clans, have made no effort to reconcile, we must act _now _to save them or we risk them losing contact with StarClan altogether!" The cats gasped, though the announcement had revealed nothing new to them. "We must make the choice!" the brown she-cat concluded. "Bramblestar? You chose for ThunderClan"

Bramblestar picked his way through the crowds and came to a halt by the pool, the touched his nose to it and a dark shape appeared in the pool. "This one" He growled huskily. The mist above the pool cleared and the shape was revealed to the gathered cats.

"He will be strong, compassionate warrior and one day the decision I make might influence his actions." The cats made no complaints, so Bramblestar let the shape disperse in a ripple of movement across the pool's surface and sat back down beside Squirrelflight to watch the rest of the ceremony with renewed interest. Gorsefoot, a lanky mud brown tom, a relatively new arrival to StarClan, compared to Bramblestar's stay anyway, picked for WindClan. He cleared his throat.

"She will make a formidable warrior and though this prophecy will be tougher for her than for any others I could pick, she will withstand anything we could throw at her."

A faint pale shape appeared hazily in the still, dark depths of the pond. _A risky choice, _Bramblestar though to himself, _But one that is not without reason. _With a graceful leap only a lean, agile WindClan cat could perform, the slender tom disappeared back into the throng of starry cats. Next was RiverClan, Mistystar, her fur a very faint, washed-out pale blue/grey leapt onto the rock. Her face was etched with grief but her movements were strong and powerful. Though her mother had only recently faded from StarClan, and her see-through pelt told them all she would be next, her defiant expression told them all she would not show weakness.

" My Choice, for our Cla-" She paused. "For our cats." The grey shape that appeared shocked no-one. They had been expecting it. " She will be a kind and honest choice to counter all your fierce ones." She finished defiantly. Finally Darkheart for ShadowClan jumped onto the ledge upon which the misted pool lay and sat at the waters edge, twitching her tail irritably,

"If this journey must be made, then this is my choice. And it is mine to make."

A dark shadowy shape appeared, and a gasp was sent flying round the large group of cats.

"No!"

A cat shouted somewhere, followed by;

"Surely not!"

But with a whisk of her tail, Darkheart leap back into the cats to show the subject was closed.

Closed to StarClan. No going back.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone! Don't forget to reveiw! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you want to feed it to your pet lion?<strong>

**And yes, Firestar and all those before him, have faded, just to show you how close to fading Bramblestar is! **

**Signing off,**

**Amberpool,**

**and Moonpaw!**


End file.
